


Don't Give Up

by Lilly_Riches



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluffy Ending, It's gonna suck, M/M, Song fic, Suicide mentions, based off a song i wrote, matt is suicidal, nate's voice is beautiful, no deaths tho, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Riches/pseuds/Lilly_Riches
Summary: This is a Natepat oneshot. Essentially, Matt is suicidal, and Nate tries to convince him there’s so much worth living for. Stars the song, Don’t Give Up, a song that I wrote. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!





	Don't Give Up

Nate watched as Matt looked at the rope. He knew what thoughts were going through his head. Dangerous thoughts. Suicidal thoughts. Matt had been staring at the rope for three hours now. 

“Hey Matt, want to go for a walk?” Silence. 

“Hey Matt, want to go out for lunch?” Silence. 

“Hey Matt, want to go do something fun?” Silence. Nate was tempted to rip the rope out of Matt’s hands, but he knew it would lead to something disastrous. No matter what he said, what he did, Matt didn’t think there was anything worth living for. Not even his boyfriend. 

Nate stalked off to his room, seething in anger and annoyance. Matt finally looked up then, watching Nate go with a sad expression. He didn’t want to set his boyfriend off, but really, he was preventing Matt from leaving the world. Matt didn’t want to hold Nate back from doing what he loved, and that’s what he was doing so long as they were together. 

Nate came back then, guitar in hand. Matt watched curiously as Nate sat down, fixing him with a loving stare. He was going to prove that there were things to live for in life. He was singing this in both point of views. The chorus and last half would be in Nate’s point of view. The rest would be how Nate thought Matt had felt these past few weeks. 

_ I haven’t felt well in a while.  _

_ Won’t you just leave me be? _

_ I just want to be alone.  _

_ Get me away from reality.  _

Nate prepared himself from singing in his point of view, trying to make sure the point got across to Matt. 

_ We all look for escapes,  _

_ To get away from this world.  _

_ But let me tell you one thing.  _

_ We all have our personal demons.  _

_ We all live in some sort of h*ll.  _

_ But that don’t mean that you can give up.  _

_ No, it’s not time to give up.  _

_ Life looks dreary right now.  _

_ But it will all get better.  _

_ Cause it’s not time to give up.  _

_ No, it’s not time to give up.  _

Matt had tears in his eyes as he stared at the ground. The rope was somewhere else, forgotten. Nate switched back to Matt’s point of view for the song, hoping the message was getting through. It seemed to be, at least. 

_ There’s no one out there who loves me.  _

_ They won’t notice if I’m gone.  _

_ This pain is too much to bear.  _

_ Please just let me go.  _

_ I really want an escape,  _

_ To get away from this world.  _

Matt was curled in a ball, openly sobbing now. He could feel something, which hadn’t happened in so long. He could feel Nate’s pain. Nate switched back to his point of view for the rest of the song. He glanced over at his boyfriend, his heart breaking as he saw the state he was in. 

_ We all have our personal demons.  _

_ We all live in some sort of h*ll.  _

_ But that don’t mean that you can give up.  _

_ No, it’s not time to give up.  _

_ Life looks dreary right now.  _

_ But it will all get better.  _

_ Cause it’s not time to give up.  _

_ No, it’s not time to give up.  _

Matt was slowly starting to become convinced that maybe, maybe there was happiness in the world for him. Nate could see it in his eyes.

_ There’s so much more in this world for you.  _

_ So many things to make you happy.  _

_ There’s so much more in this world for everyone.  _

_ So go out there and make it last.  _

_ We all have our personal demons.  _

_ We all live in some sort of h*ll.  _

_ But that don’t mean that you can give up.  _

_ No, it’s not time to give up.  _

_ Life looks dreary right now.  _

_ But it will all get better.  _

_ Cause it’s not time to give up.  _

_ No, it’s not time to give up. _

_ Cause it’s not time to give up.  _

_ No, it’s not time to give up.  _

There was silence as the song ended, the last note dying away. Matt ran over to Nate, tackling him in a hug. He was still broken inside, that much he knew, but he wanted to get better. This wasn’t healthy for anybody. 

“Thank you.” He murmured, snuggling into Nate’s warmth. Nate hugged him back, happy he had finally gotten through to his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. That was it. Kind of short, sad. Seems that’s all I can really write anymore is sad stuff. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. See ya!


End file.
